Rémálomvilág
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Harry/Tom páros. A Voldemort uralta életnél már csak a Voldemort uralta emlékek a veszélyesebbek. Mindenkit az ösztönei irányítanak, és végül ez okozza a végzetüket is. Harry pedig mindig is csak egy dologra vágyott...
1. Chapter 1

**Cím:** Rémálomvilág

**Csapat:** Lux csapat

**Kulcs:** emberi ösztön

**Páros:** Torry, utalás Snarryre

**Korhatár:** 18+

**Műfaj/kategória: **novella, dráma, romantikus, komor

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, erotikus tartalom, szex, BDSM, lelki terror, kínzás, OOC Tom, AU

**Megjegyzés:**

1. Készült az I. Torry-Vorry Olimpia kihívására, a Lux csapatban, az emberi ösztön kulcs felhasználásával.

2. A történetben az E/3-as és az E/1-es szemszög váltakozik, valamint a dőlt és normál írásmód váltakozása elkülönítő szerepű, de a részek összefüggnek

3. Kissé zavarosnak és néhol eltúlzónak, kapkodónak tűnhet a dolog, de ez volt a cél.

**Tartalom:** A Voldemort uralta életnél már csak a Voldemort uralta emlékek a veszélyesebbek. Mindenkit az ösztönei irányítanak, és végül ez okozza a végzetüket is. Harry pedig mindig is csak egy dologra vágyott...

**1. rész**

_Az ember vágyai kétélű fegyverek. Mutathatnak rossz vagy jó irányba, attól függően, hogy a bábmester hogyan vezeti az események fonalát, mit hitet el azzal, akinek megtalálta a gyengéjét, és onnantól kezdve nem ereszti. Egész rövid életed során a szeretetre sóvárogtál, de most, mikor minden a végéhez közeledik, csak fájdalmat kapsz. Vagy mégsem? Mert az, aki a fájdalmat okozza neked, az az, akit ezen az utolsó órán a legjobban szeretsz, és már nem emlékszel arra, aki az igazi boldogságot adta neked, mert csakis ő van a fejedben. A szíved központjában. Csakis ő…_

Ma este megismertem Tomot, igen, az igazi Tom Denemet, aki a Voldemort álarc mögött rejlett. Titokban jött el hozzám, a roxforti különszobámba. Csak állt ott, és vörös szemei rám szegeződtek, én meg egyre hátrébb húzódtam az ágyon, mígnem a vállam már a falat érintette, így nem tudtam messzebb kerülni a nyomasztó aurától, ami körüllengte. Megremegtem. Próbáltam kitalálni, mi a terve velem, de arcán semmilyen érzelem nem látszott. A kígyószerű bőr meg sem rezdült.

Lehunyta redős szemeit, majd halkan így szólt.

– Látom, rettegsz tőlem. Ez nem helyén való. Hiszen nem rossz szándékkal jöttem, Harry Potter.

– Hát, mit akar? – Bármennyire is gúnyosnak szántam, remegett a hangom.

Hirtelen változni kezdett, és hamarosan egy harmincas éveiben járó férfi állt előttem. Fekete, rövidre nyírt hajjal és barátságos kék szemekkel.

Tátva maradt a szám. Olyan hatást váltott ki belőlem, mint valaki, akit nagyon szerettem, aki úgy gondoskodott rólam, mint addig senki, ahogy mindig is vártam rá, de már nem volt velem. Szomorúság töltött el erre a gondolatra.

– Remélem, ez az alak már nem riaszt annyira – rángatott vissza a valóságba egy számomra ismeretlen, lágy hang.

Akkor tudatosult újra bennem, ki is a látogatóm. Felpattantam az ágyról, és elé álltam.

– Nem. De mit akar?

– Békét kötni.

– Békét? – ismételtem meg hitetlenkedve. – Azok után, hogy… hogy annyi embert megölt, megkínzott! Azok után békét akar kötni velem! Ez…

– Belefáradtam – szakított félbe továbbra is halkan. – Nem kell hinned nekem. Ha rögtön tennéd, nem is lenne igaz.

– Mit zagyvál itt?

– Érthető, hogy neked ez puszta zagyvaság, de az én fejemben nagyon is tisztának tűnik. Már nem gyűlöllek, Harry.

A kijelentés köztünk lebegett, mint egy sötétnek tetsző, gonosz démon, mely felemészteni próbál, de te valamiért mégis megnyugszol.

A szavak ismerősek voltak, de már nem emlékszem, ki mondta őket, mintha olyan régen lett volna, hogy valaha szerettek. Fájt a gondolat is. Szeretet. Botor emberi szükséglet, egy ösztön, mely szüntelenül kielégítésre vár. De nem kaphatom meg soha, mert az nem jár nekem. Egy abnormálisnak, egy különcnek. Már gyerekkoromban kiderült, hogy nem vagyok jogosult ilyesmire.

De itt állt előttem valaki, aki „nem gyűlöl" engem, és ez a tudat olyan nyugalommal töltött el, mint semmi eddigi életem során.

– Tényleg szeret engem? – szaladt ki a kérdés a számon hirtelen, és olyan hévvel, ami mindent elárult.

A reményt és a sóvárgást is arra, amit soha nem kaphatok meg.

– Igen, Harry – jött az egyszerű felelet, és én minden fenntartás nélkül hittem neki, mintha nem lehetne hazugság.

Hosszú ujjak simítottak végig az arcomon. Megborzongtam, de most nem a félelemtől, hanem a jóleső érzéstől, amit a gyengéd ujjak keltettek bennem.

– Soha többé nem leszel egyedül, Harry – búgta a fülembe.

Ezt is mondta már valaki nekem, egyszer régen. De nem volt itt, hogy segítsen, szeressen engem.

– Itt marad? – mormogtam, miközben az ágyhoz vezetett.

– Nem, Harry. Ma nem.

Halk léptekkel távozott a szobából, miközben kioltotta a fényeket. Percekig csak a sötétségbe bámultam, reménykedve, hogy Tom visszatér. De nem történt semmi, csak a sötét egyedüllét vett körül. Álmosan dőltem el az ágyon, és hagytam, hogy elragadjon a baljós sötétség.

_Egy diadalmas női kacaj rázta meg a félhomályban úszó termet, majd egy test puffant a földön. A halálfalók közelebb mozdultak a kör közepén fekvő védtelen fiúhoz, de a Nagyúr megálljt intett._

_– Szép munka, Bella! Még azt is sikerült elérned, hogy eljátssza, amit közösen eszeltünk ki neki. Így még szórakoztatóbb – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr, villás nyelvét végigfuttatva a szája szélén._

_– Köszönöm, Nagyúr! – borult térdre előtte Bellatrix Lestrange, és csókolta meg a köpenye szélét._

_– Állj fel, hű szolgám! Az ilyen földön csúszás nem illik hozzád._

_– Igen, Nagyúr – hajtott fejet ismét a nő._

_– Jól van. Most pedig vidd a fiút a lakosztályába. Lásd el a megfelelő bájitalokkal! Egy ideig senki nem mehet be hozzá. Kár lenne, ha ilyen rövid idő után meghalna._

_– Igenis, uram!_

_Bella Harryt magával vonszolva távozott a teremből._

_– Biztosan jó lesz ez így, Nagyuram? – kérdezte Lucius Malfoy._

_– Nem kell aggódnod, Lucius, a fiú már a kezemben van._

_– Ezt nem is kétlem, Nagyuram, de még így is nagyon nehéz lesz elérni, hogy beszéljen, mert az áruló nagyon felkészítette a fiút._

_– Pont ezért bíztam a dolgot Bellára, aki képes volt megtörni az ellenállását._

_– De Piton…_

_– Nyugodt lehetsz, Lucius, Perselus Piton mindenért megfizet. De nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. Nem fogom megölni. Annál nagyobb szenvedést tartogatok neki._

_– A fiú…_

_– Okos vagy te, Lucius. Hagyni fogom, hogy megtalálja Pottert, de addigra már nem marad az iránta érzett szerelméből és az életéből semmi, csak egy élettelen roncs._

_– Briliáns, mint mindig, Nagyuram._

_Voldemort erre felkacagott, és egy intéssel útjukra bocsátotta csatlósait. Nevetése még hosszú ideig visszhangzott tróntermének falain._

Hétvége volt, és szokás szerint az ágyamon kuporogtam a szobám rejtekében, teljesen egyedül. Tanulásba temetkeztem, legalábbis próbáltam, de közben türelmetlenül vártam Tomot. A bájitaltan könyv sorai értelmetlen ákombákomokká mosódtak össze a szemem előtt. Eldobtam a könyvet jó messzire. A lapok susogva hullottak ki a keménykötésből, és estek le a kőre, mint ahogyan az őszi időben a színes falevelek lepik el a földet. Érthetetlen, vad düh tört rám. A mellettem felhalmozott többi tanulnivaló szintén a padlón végezte.

Hanyatt dőltem az ágyon, kényszeredetten szorítva meg a takaró szélét. Szemem zaklatottan vizsgálta a plafont, számba vett minden repedést és kitüremkedést. Aztán megakadt egy lassan hálója felé araszoló pókon. Meredten néztem a kis jószágot, ami a következő pillanatban lángra kapott a mágiám nyomán, amely elszabadulva kielégítette elkeseredett dühömet. A következő célpontok a földön heverő ártatlan jegyzetek és tankönyvek voltak, de aztán egy hang megzavart. Az ablak felől jött. Odakaptam a fejem. A sima ablaktábla mögött egy apró, éjfekete bagoly várakozott türelmes csendben.

Komótosan felültem, majd az előző kitörésem miatt még kábán elvánszorogtam az ablakig. Mikor beengedtem a baglyot, az egyszerűen csak a kezembe ejtette a levelet, majd rögtön tovaröppent. Széthajtogattam az apró, zöld pergament, és olvasni kezdtem.

**Kedves Harry!**

**Megígértem neked, hogy hamarosan jelentkezem. Szeretnék találkozni veled. Gyere holnap délben a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ne félj, a pillangók vezetni fognak! Várok rád!**

**T. D. **

Mérhetetlen izgatottság lett úrrá rajtam. Olyan voltam, mint egy vásott kölyök, aki másnap megkapja a születésnapi ajándékát, de addig alig bír magával, pedig csak egy egyszerű vasárnap lesz. De mégis, találkozhatok vele, az egyetlen emberrel, aki törődik velem. Egész délután róla ábrándoztam, arról, hogy újra megérinti az arcomat, hogy beszél hozzám. Elmerültem a kellemes érzésben, amit a gondolat nyújtott.

Mire kikeveredtem az álmodozásból, már vacsoraidő volt. Korgó gyomromnak engedve, elindultam a nagyterembe. A barátaim már ott voltak, Ron szokás szerint tömte a hasát, Hermione pedig valamit vadul magyarázott a házimanók jogairól, amikor leültem közéjük. Elmosolyodtam, de a barátnőm, aki mindig túlzásba vitte az aggódást, ha rólam volt szó, hamar lelohasztotta a jókedvemet.

– Hol voltál egész nap, Harry? Mindketten aggódtunk érted!

– Csak pihentem. Ez minden.

– De nem voltál ma eddig egyik étkezésen sem!

– Lementem a konyhára – hazudtam, de nem jött be.

– Megkérdeztük Dobbyt. Nem jártál ott.

– Jó, lebuktam. Egyszerűen nem voltam éhes.

– Ez nehéz elhinni egy tizenhét éves fiúról – állt meg felettünk Piton.

– Pedig elhiheti, tanár úr – vetettem oda gúnyosan.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter. A helyében én ennék, amíg még megtehetem – villantotta rám éjfekete szemeit, majd elindult a tanári asztalhoz. A talárja szokás szerint hullámzott körülötte.

– Hogyhogy addig egyél, amíg még megteheted? – hördült fel Ron.

– Nem tudom – válaszolt rá helyettem Hermione.

De én nem törődtem velük, hanem meredten néztem Piton után. A szemében a vágy és az aggodalom keveredett. Nem értettem. Biztosan csak képzelődtem, mert nem lehetett való. Kábán nyúltam egy sült csirkecomb után. Ez a furcsa kába állapot eltartott a vacsora végéig, majd engedve barátaim nem éppen finom noszogatásának, velük töltöttem az estét. Ron szokás szerint megvert varázslósakkban, viszont a Hermione által mentőötletként javasolt varázsbetűvető közben jól elszórakoztam. Jóleső fáradtság lett rajtam úrrá, így hamar sikerült elaludnom.

Másnap a viszontlátás izgalmával ébredtem. Reggeli közben élénken csevegtem a többiekkel. Hermione meg is jegyezte, hogy ma madarat lehet velem fogatni. Étkezés után elbúcsúztam tőlük. A szobámba érve úgy kezdtem készülődni, mint egy elsőrandizós kislány. Végül egy egyszerű farmer, zöld, hosszú ujjú póló és egy fekete kötött pulcsi mellett döntöttem. Ez pont illett a langyos tavaszi időhöz.

A parkba érve nagyot szippantottam a kellemes, enyhe levegőből. Egy ideig nem történt semmi, aztán megláttam. Arany pillangók szálltak az erdő felé. Gyors léptekkel követtem őket, és tíz perc séta után el is értem egy tágas tisztáshoz. Tom egy hatalmas pléden ült egy óriási fa alatt, mellette egy kosár feküdt. Odafutottam hozzá.

– Üdv, Harry!

– Jó napot, uram!

– Harry, nyugodtan tegezhetsz, ha egyedül vagyunk – ajánlotta fel Tom.

– Igen, u… T… Tom – fogadtam el sután.

– Ülj csak le – invitált maga mellé.

Leültem mellé, és rögtön el is kezdtünk enni. Többféle finomság került elő a fonott kosárból. Étkezés közben csendben néztük egymást, figyelve a másik minden apró rezdülését. Egymás szemébe nézve próbáltuk kitalálni a másik gondolatait, egyre jobban elvesztünk egymásban. Aztán desszertként egy kis tejszínhabos eper is előkerült. Ez volt a kedvencem.

– Kitaláltad az ízlésemet, Tom! – lelkendeztem, miközben kikaptam egy szép nagy darabot a dobozból.

Felnevetett, majd ő is így tett. A finom csemege hamar eltűnt a szájában. Rákacsintottam, és a nyelvem hegyével elkezdtem lenyalni a finom habot a gyümölcsről, majd finoman bekaptam, és leszopogattam róla a maradékot. Végül az egészet eltüntettem a számban, majd egy új után nyúltam, hogy elvégezzem vele az előző szertartást. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Tomot nem hagyja a dolog hidegen. Nagyot nyelt, majd felém nyúlva gyengéden az ölébe húzott. Meglepetten néztem fel rá. Ő egyszerűen lehajolt és ajkait a tejszínhabtól maszatos számhoz érintette. Az ajkamat enyhén szétnyitottam, utat engedve a bekéredzkedő nyelvnek. Édes, bódító íze volt, szinte beleszédültem a karjaiba, és ő egyre szorosabban tartott. Olyan volt, mintha a Mennyországban járnék, annyira eltöltötte a szívemet a boldogság. Soha többé nem akartam elszakadni tőle.

Zihálva váltunk szét, hogy végre éltető levegőhöz juthassunk, amit kölcsönösen, nagy hévvel próbáltunk ellopni a másik tüdejéből. Vágytól égő szemekkel néztünk egymásra. Elpirultam attól, ahogy rám nézett.

– Látom, zavarban vagy, Harry.

– Egy kicsit – rántottam meg a vállam hanyagul, és teljes testemmel hozzásimultam.

Körém fonta a karjait, és hagyta, hogy pihenjek. Az óvó ölelésben hamar el tudtam aludni. Mikor újra felébredtem, még mindig velem volt. Hálásan mosolyogtam fel rá.

– Látom, szépet álmodtál – mosolygott rám Tom.

– Veled álmodtam.

Erre csak egy apró nevetés volt a válasz.

– Azt hiszem, ideje mennünk. Már kezd késő lenni.

– De én még maradni akarok! – fakadtam ki.

Nem akartam elszakadni tőle, a megszerzett boldogságomtól.

– Ne félj, még látjuk egymást – ölelt át könnyedén, majd finoman eltolt magától, és ajkunk újra forró csókban forrt össze. Nem akartam, hogy ennek a csóknak vége legyen. Szerettem volna, ha örökké tart, de nem lehetett, mert mennie kellett. Mégis maradt. Még órákon keresztül maradtunk a tisztáson, egymást ölelve és csókolva. Amikor végül magamra hagyott, kétségbeesetten indultam vissza a kastélyba.

A bejárati csarnokban a két barátom várt.

– Hol jártál már megint, Harry? Mindenütt kerestünk! – rázott meg aggodalmasan Hermione.

– Semmi közötök hozzá! – rivalltam rájuk. – Hagyjatok békén!

Otthagytam őket, és a szobámba rohantam. Nem akartam látni senkit, nekem csak Tom kellett. Valami érthetetlen szenvedély vonzott hozzá, amitől nem tudtam szabadulni már soha többé.

Az ágyamon fekve is csak őt láttam. Tétován emeltem fel a kezem, hogy megérintsem a előttem megjelenő arcot, de aztán…

Csatt!

Mindent elvágott egy hirtelen ütés, mely félelmetes sötétbe taszított.

_– Vedd le rólam a kezed, te sárvérű fattyú! – csapta arcon Voldemort az öntudatlan Harryt, és lökte el magától._

_A fiú a földre zuhant, cserepes ajkai közül halványan szökött ki a szó._

_– Tom, kérlek, gyere vissza! Csókolj! – könyörgött._

_– Mondd el, hol vannak a horcruxaim, Potter! Akkor megkönnyítem a halálodat! Gyerünk! – markolt bele a fiúhajába a Sötétúr._

_– Kérlek, ölelj át! – motyogta kérlelően az, nem hallva meg a követelőző szavakat._

_Voldemort elengedte a csapzott tincseket, és rászegezte a pálcáját._

_– Crucio!_

_A fiú teste összerándult a fájdalomtól, de nem sikított, vagy vallott, hanem továbbra is szeretetért könyörgött. A kígyószerű alak nem bírta hallgatni, ezért végül megszakította az átkot._

_– Vigyétek innen! Egy darabig nem akarom látni! Bella, foglalkozz vele egy kicsit!_

_– Igenis, Nagyúr! Örömmel – nyalta meg a száját a nő._

_Voldemort lerogyott a trónusára, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Kezdett kicsúszni a kezéből ez a játék. Kezdett ő is beleőrülni és a halála felé száguldani, mert a sors nyílt lapokkal játszik. Mindketten száguldanak a végzetük felé._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. rész**

Hetek teltek el, de nem jelentkezett. Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy az egészet csak álmodtam. A csókokat, a simogatást, a keze nyomát a bőrömön. A vágytól égő szemeket, melyekben annyira elmerültem, hogy fel sem tudtam belőle jönni többé. Csak azt az igéző szempárt láttam alvás és ébrenlét közben is. Akartam őt. Azt akartam, hogy itt legyen mellettem, és soha többet ne hagyjon el. De hiába vártam a találkozást mindennél jobban, nem jött el. Az élet azonban folytatódott körülöttem, de én sehogyan sem akartam a részese lenni.

Ám ezt nem tehettem meg. Továbbra is be kellett járnom a hülye órákra a többiekkel. A teljesítményem persze rohamosan romlott, ezzel együtt váltam egyre kibírhatatlanabbá. Még Ron és Hermione is eltűnt mellőlem, amin egyáltalán nem is lehetett csodálkozni. Viszont a legrosszabb mind közül a bájitaltan volt. Folyamatosan dacoltam Pitonnal. Mindent megtettem, hogy zavarjam az óráját, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy állandó vendég voltam a denevér lakosztályában. Annyiszor sikáltam üstöket, hogy kezdtem profi lenni benne. Ám minél többet büntetett, annál jobban incselkedtem vele.

Aztán az egyik bájitaltan előtt vitába keveredtem Malfoyjal, ami egy elég kemény párbajba torkollott. Ha a drágalátos keresztapja nem lép közbe, akkor a kis görényt nem a Szent Mungóba, hanem a temetőbe viszik. A pálca kirepült a kezemből, és Piton közben rám rivallt.

– Mi az ördögöt művelsz, Harry? – rázott meg.

Nem nagyon értettem, mi történt, miért tegezett, mert csak álltam ott és néztem, ahogy ellátja Draco sebeit, majd őt elvitték onnan, és ketten maradtunk. Egy hosszú pillanatig sötét tekintete fürkészően nézett rám, szinte már aggódott. Majd végül egyszerűen otthagyott.

Két napon keresztül senki sem jött a szobámba, csak Dobby, aki enni és inni hozott. Végig az ágyamon kuporogtam, az ételhez viszont alig nyúltam. Végül Piton jött be a szobámba. Pár percig komor tekintettel fürkészte az arcomat, várta, hogy mondjak valamit, de én a padlóra szegeztem a tekintetem, és hallgattam.

– Jöjjön velem, Potter!

Újra magázott, és ez megnyugtatott, újra visszahozva a hangomat is.

– Most biztosan örül.

– Miért örülnék, Potter?

– Kicsaptak, nem? Ön mindig is ezt akarta – jegyeztem meg gúnyosan.

– Nem áll jól neked ez a stílus, Potter. Nagy sajnálatomra még mindig a nyakamon maradsz.

– Dumbledore már megint kihúzott a bajból. Milyen megható! – kaptam a szívemhez.

– Ne merj így beszélni Albus Dumbledore-ról! – taszított a falnak, szorosan fogva a nyakamnál a taláromat.

– Mert ha igen, akkor mi lesz?

– Harry! – Hirtelen engedett el. – Gyere utánam! Az év hátralévő részét nálam töltöd büntetőmunkán. Minden nap hét és nyolc között.

A tegező hangnem ismét belém fojtotta a szót. Nem értettem, miért csinálja ezt, csak azt tudtam, hogy valami nincsen rendben, mióta Tom nincs velem. A büntetőmunka egész ideje alatt csak azt akartam, hogy újra átöleljen. Piton folyamatosan figyelt. Érzelmekkel volt teli a tekintete, ami megrémített. Egyre idegesebb lettem, és alig vártam, hogy elszabadulhassak a figyelme alól. A büntetőmunka végén szinte kimenekültem a teremből, és elindultam a szobám felé. Épp az egyik sarkon akartam befordulni, amikor valaki megragadott és befogta a számat.

– Csak én vagyok. Semmi baj – suttogta a fülembe, mikor vergődni kezdtem.

– Tom! – ugrottam a nyakába, mikor elengedett.

– Ne itt, Harry! Keresnünk kell egy eldugott helyet.

– Gyere velem - húztam magammal.

A Szükség Szobájához vezettem. Mikor beléptünk, két fotel és egy asztal jelent meg a szobában, vele szemben egy kandalló, a helyiség másik felében pedig egy hatalmas ágy tűnt fel, mívesen faragott ágytámlával. A padlót süppedő szőnyegek, a falakat nehéz drapériák borították otthonos színekben. Nagyrészt Tom ízlését tükrözték, de nem bántam. Lekaptam a cipőimet és elindultam az egyik fotel felé. A padló kellemesen meleg volt alattam. Ő nevetve követett és helyet foglalt a másik fotelben. Lassan kortyolgattuk a teát, miközben élveztük a meghitt otthon érzetét. Csokis kekszet majszoltam az ital mellé, Tom pedig csak elgondolkodva nézte a tüzet. Nem akartam megzavarni, így néztem őt, végigvezetve tekintetem férfias, mégis lágy ívű arcán. Elmerültem a látványban.

Arra eszméltem, hogy kék szemei vággyal telve figyelnek. Elpirulva sütöttem le a tekintetemet. A teám maradékába bámultam. Halk nevetést hallatott és megkerülte az asztalt. Hirtelen kikapta a csészét a kezeim közül, lehajolt és betapasztotta a számat a sajátjával. Vadul hatolt be az ajkaim közé. Nyelve gyors táncba hívta az enyémet, miközben álló helyzetbe húzott, hogy jobban hozzám férjen. Lehámozta rólam a taláromat, majd keze felfedezőútra indult az ingem alatt, lángra lobbantva a bőrömet. Mohón haraptam az alsó ajkát, sóvárogva ízlelte meg saját kiserkenő vérét. Élvezettel sóhajtott fel és az ágy felé kezdett húzni. Útközben megszabadított az ingemtől és a nyakkendőmtől. A lábam az ágynak ütközött, amire finoman ledöntött. Gyengéden feljebb tolt a párnák közé. A selyem ágynemű hidegétől megborzongtam.

– Mindjárt felmelegszel – suttogta a fülembe kéjesen.

Forró lehelete csiklandozta a nyakam érzékeny bőrét, amit a nyelve hegyével is követett, végighaladva egészen a kulcscsontomig. Egy apró sóhaj hagyta el a számat.

– Látom, élvezed.

– Igen, nagyon – rebegtem.

Arcán egy lágy mosoly terült szét, szemei huncutul csillogtak. Kezében hirtelen két fekete selyemkendő jelent meg. Előrehajolt egy újabb csókra, közben kezeimet finoman felfelé mozdította, majd a kendővel összekötötte a csuklóimat és az ágytámlához rögzítette őket. Döbbenten néztem rá.

– Nem kell félned! Semmi olyat nem csinálok, amit nem akarsz – búgta, a hangja megbabonázott.

A másik fekete selyemmel a szemem felé közelített.

– Bízz bennem – mosolygott újfent rám, szelíden.

És én pedig azt tettem. Kissé megemeltem a fejem, hogy a kendőt a szemem elé tudja kötni. Gyengéden visszaengedte a párnára. A következő pillanatban a homlokomon éreztem forró ajkait. Apró csókokat hintett rá, finoman kényeztetve. Majd leheletét a fülemnél éreztem, megcsiklandozta az érzékeny bőrt. A jobb fülcimpámat az ajkai közé csippentette, nyelve hegyével kényeztette az apró nyúlványt. Ez váltotta ki belőlem az első sóhajt, amit jelként értékelt, és mohón kezdte el szopogatni, mígnem apró sóhajtásaim felerősödtek. A csodálatos ajkak a másik fülemre tértek át, gyötrelmes lassúsággal végezve el rajta is a kényeztetést. A nadrágom feszíteni kezdett odalenn, így kezdtem kínzónak érezni a ténykedését. De mintha kitalálta volna a gondolataimat. A fülemtől az ajkai elindultak az arcomon, megtalálva az ajkaimat, egy újabb szenvedélyes csókot lehelve rá. A számat elhagyva ajkai az arcom másik felén haladtak lefelé. Az állam alá érve lélegzete végigcsiklandozta a nyakamat, forrón és izgatóan, majd a nyelve is becsatlakozott a játékba végignyalva a lüktető ütőeremen, ezzel szinte már az őrületbe kergetve. Felnyögtem. Ö láthatóan élvezte a kínzást, mert még egy ideig elidőzött az érzékeny bőrfelületen. Aztán a kulcscsontom mentén indult el apró támadásaival, az egyik vállamtól a másikig, majd vissza, többször is megismételve. Nyögéseim elmélyültek, miközben a szegycsontom mentén lefelé haladt, megközelítve a mellbimbóimat. Először a bal, majd a jobb bimbót vette kezelésbe, keményen beszívta előbb az egyiknek, majd a másiknak a végét, fogaival erősen megkarcolva azokat. Felszisszentem, minek hatására abbahagyta, és a nyelve hegyével enyhítette a fogai okozta kellemetlenséget, majd körkörös mozdulatokkal haladt egyre lejjebb a hasamon, elérve a köldökömig, ahol megállapodott egy időre. Először csak körülötte körözött, majd a hegyét bedugta a szűk kis nyílásba. Csípőm erre felfelé mozdult világosan jelezve az akaratomat. Tom belenevetett a köldökömbe, majd az alatta lévő részt vette kezelésbe, végignyalva a nadrágom korca mentén. Ekkor már alig bírtam nyugton maradni, csak kezének finom nyomása tartotta lenn a csípőmet, miközben folytatta őrjítő tevékenységét. Kiélvezte, hogy nem tudom a megfelelő helyre irányítani a fejét a kezemmel. Határozottan szórakoztatta a kínzásom. De amikor nyögéseim már egészen hörgésig mélyültek, engedett nekem. Kegyetlen lassúsággal hámozott ki a nadrágomból. Mindkét kezével végigsimított rajtam a nadrágon keresztül, mire egy újabb nyögéssel válaszoltam. Orrát végighúzta a kínzó rabságban tartó pamuton. Éreztem forró leheletét átszűrődni az anyagon, ami ismét csípőm megemelésére késztetett. Végre lekerült rólam az alsó. Kutakodó nyelve befurakodott a combjaim közé, birtokba véve belső combjaim minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, majd felfelé indult. Megérintette heréimet a nyelve hegyével, amelyet finoman az ujjai is követtek, ahogy ő felfelé haladt vesszőmön, ami rándulva jelezte tetszését. Az ügyes nyelv fel-le haladt rajta az egész hosszában. Tom egyik tenyere a hasamra szorult, hogy kordában tartsa izgő-mozgó csípőmet, közben sem heréim kényeztetését, sem a nyelvjátékot nem hagyta abba. Akkorra már teljesen elvesztem, sóvárogva vártam a kielégülést. Végre a szájába vett, először csak a makkot ingerelve, majd egyre jobban magába engedve keményedő farkamat. Mohón kezdett szopni. Többször teljes hosszában elnyelve, majd kiengedve a szájából. Lélegzetvételem egyre jobban gyorsult, ahogy fokozta a tempót, nyögéseim egyetlen hosszú hörgéssé alakultak. Majd az ágyékom mélyéről kiindulva kitörtem, elborítva Tom száját, aki mohón nyelt le mindent az utolsó cseppig. Kicsúsztatott a szájából, és a csípőmre ült. Végigsimított ziháló mellkasomon, majd kioldotta kötelékeimet.

– Most én jövök – leheltem.

– Majd legközelebb – húzta végig testemen a két finom selymet.

Majd…

… _fájdalom kúszott végig Harry felsőtestén, ahogy a Nagyúr pálcájából kilövellő aranyló korbács végighasított rajta. Felsikoltott. De inkább a kéjtől, mint a fájdalomtól._

– _Kérlek, Tom, akarok még! – szökött ki a szó a felszakadt ajkak közül._

– _Ha nem mondod meg, amit tudni akarok, akkor kapni fogsz még!_

_A korbács újfent lesújtott, de a fiú hallgatott. Szemei sóvárogva néztek egyenesen a vörös szemekbe. _

– _Élvezi a kis mocsok! Crucio! – üvöltötte Bella._

_A fiú lehunyta a szemeit kínjában. Hamarosan újra elragadta a fájdalmas sötétség._

A következő alkalomra egy héttel később került sor. Ugyanúgy büntetőmunka után kapott el, ugyanazon a sarkon. Nem lepett meg a dolog, hiszem számítottam rá, hogy most nem bírja ki olyan hosszú ideig, mint a tisztáson való találkozásunk után. Gyors léptekkel indultunk el a Szükség Szobája felé, de balszerencsénkre Ron és Hermione épp akkor tűnt el a bűvös helyiségben. Szitkozódva borítottam magunkra a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, de Tom csak mosolygott. A falnak döntött, és lecsapott az ajkaimra. Karjaimat a nyaka köré fontam, és elmerültem a bódító érzésben. Egyik kezével szorosan tartott, míg a másikkal beóvakodott a ruhám alá, ujjaival birtokba véve bőröm teljes felületét. Most én sem maradtam adósa. Meglazítottam az utazóköpenye csatját, majd kiügyeskedtem az ingét a nadrágjából. A mozdulat olyan ügyetlenre sikerült, hogy Tom belemosolygott a csókba. Megfogta a jobb kezemet, és finoman az inge alá irányította. Ujjaim enyhén izmos hasat érintettek. Tom elengedte kézfejemet, és visszatért ruhám alá. Felbátorodva, lassan feljebb toltam a tenyeremet a mellkasára, a másik kezemmel követtem az első útját. Ujjaim megállapodtak a puha bimbóknál. Hüvelykujjam hegyével apró, gyors mozdulatokkal elkezdtem ingerelni a hegyét, minek nyomán egyre jobban megkeményedtek. Tom hangot adva tetszésének halkan belenyögött a csókba. Egyre hevesebben simogattuk egymást, egyre kényesebb helyeken barangolva. Már ott tartottam, hogy mindegy, hogy itt, vagy egy kényelmes ágyban, de az övé akarok lenni. De szerencsére nem így alakult. Neszt hallottunk, majd az ajtó kinyílt. Ron és Hermione egymásba gabalyodva tűnt el a folyosó sötétjében.

Tom nem teketóriázott sokáig. Egész egyszerűen a karjába vett, és pár pillanat múlva már a Szükség szobájában is voltunk. A köpeny a padlóra hullott rólunk. A helyiség berendezése az előző találkozásunk díszleteit tükrözte, azzal a különbséggel, hogy most csak egy ágy állt a szoba közepén, tükrözve Tom egyértelmű szándékait, ami teljesen egyezett az enyémmel.

– Meg tudnám szokni ezt a helyet – leheltem a szájába.

Válaszképpen egész egyszerűen betapasztotta ajkaimat a sajátjával. Nyelve lassú táncba kezdett az enyémmel, majd kicsit elszakadt tőlem, gyengéden leengedve az ágyra. Most én csaptam le finom ajkaira, közben mohón vetkőztetni kezdtük egymást, míg már csak az alsó volt rajtunk. Szorosan hozzám simult. Vesszőnk az anyagon keresztül teljes hosszában összeért. Felnyögtem az élvezettől. A következő pillanatban eltűnt a felesleges ruhadarab, s a puszta bőrünk ért egymáshoz. Meglepetten kiáltottam fel. Kéjes vigyor terült el Tom arcán. Viszonoztam a gesztust, majd gondoltam egyet, és finoman hanyatt löktem az ágyon.

– Most én jövök – jelentettem ki.

Ellenkezésnek semmi jelét nem mutatta, így akcióba kezdtem. Felfedezőútra indultam a testén, ahogy ő tette előző alkalommal. A különbség annyi volt, hogy én sokkal ügyetlenebb és türelmetlenebb voltam, mint ő. Gyorsan túljutottam a fülének, nyakának és mellkasának erogén zónáin, egy kicsit elidőztem a hason, majd rátértem a férfiasságára. Először csak a makkot nedvesítettem be, majd lassan szopogatni kezdtem. Aztán egyre lejjebb haladtam a vessző külsején a nyelvemmel, egészen a herékig, majd vissza, újra bekapva a hegyét. Kissé tétováztam, mielőtt jobban bekaptam volna. Nem akartam az ügyetlenségemmel fájdalmat okozni neki, de aztán az egyék kezével finoman lefelé nyomott, jelezve, hogy szabad a pálya. Kitátottam a számat, és óvatosan befogadtam az egyre keményebbé váló farkat. Éreztem, hogy fogaim végigkarcolják az érzékeny bőrt, de már nem volt visszaút. Lassan kezdtem szopni, kiélvezve mindenegyes pillanatot. Közben Tom is kezelésbe vett. Keze gyakorlottan járt a farkamon, gyorsan fokozva a tempót. Felbátorodva követtem a ritmust.

Mikor már egyre közelebb jártunk az orgazmushoz Tom felhúzott magához egy szenvedélyes csókra. Ujjai közben elérték a fenekemet. Érintésük síkos volt. Meglepetten bámultam Tomra.

– Csak egy ügyes kis nonverbális síkosító bűbáj – mormogta, majd visszahúzott magához.

A csúszós ujjai elérték a vágatomat, és a bejáratomat kezdték kényeztetni. Amikor a záróizom-gyűrű kellően ellazult, egyik ujját finoman bevezette a rugalmas járatba, ügyelve rá, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat. Hatalmasat nyögtem a csókunkba. Aztán elkezdte mozgatni bennem, és onnantól elborított a kéj. Halványan érzékeltem, hogy az első ujjat még több is követi, de az élvezettől mindent csak tompán fogtam fel.

Arra tértem magamhoz, hogy hason fekszem az ágyon, és ő egy határozott lökéssel belém hatol. Az izmaim egy pillanatra összerándultak, megpróbálták kilökni a behatolót, de aztán elernyedtek, és utat engedtek neki. A sikamlós alagútban már könnyebb dolga volt, könnyedén haladt befelé. Felsóhajtottam, majd ellazulva átadtam magam az élvezetnek. Tom az elején lassú lökésekkel mozgott bennem, de ahogy érezte, hogy kezdi a testem egyre jobban befogadni, felgyorsult. Hosszabb és mélyebb lökésekkel hatolt belém, egészen addig, amíg el nem élveztem. Ekkor kicsit lelassult, majd kihúzódott belőlem. A hátamra hengerített, és fölém magasodott. Sötét tekintettel nézett rám.

– Mi a baj, Tom? – remegett a hangom.

– Lenne egy kérdésem hozzád.

– Bármire válaszolok.

Aztán feltette a kérdést, amire nem tudtam a választ, hiába akartam mindennél jobban megfelelni neki. Dühös pofon csattant…

… _és a fiú a vérétől koszos kőpadlóra zuhant. Voldemort tajtékozva térdelt le mellé._

– _Ez az utolsó esélyed, Potter! Mondd meg, hol vannak a horcruxok!_

– _Nem tudom – rebegte Harry._

– _Hát jó, te akartad, Potter! Legillimens!_

Az első pofont újabb és újabb követte. Egyre kegyetlenebbül ütött, de nem védekeztem. Túlságosan szerettem. A haragját jogosnak éreztem. Nem tudtam válaszolni egy egyszerű kérdésére sem. Szerencsétlennek éreztem magam, aki büntetést érdemelt, mindenért, amit valaha elkövettem. A sok értelmetlen halálért. És most itt volt Tom, aki minden miattam szenvedő nevében meg fog büntetni.

Annyira elmerültem az önutálatban, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy abbahagyta a pofonok áradatát. Baljós tekintettel nézett rám, arca teljesen közömbös volt, mintha az eddigi találkozásaink nem jelentettek volna semmit. Nem is reménykedhettem semmiben, mert néhány perc szünet után keményen hasra fordított. Egy erős bűbájjal az ágyneműhöz szegezett, majd percekig néma csend volt. Csak a saját lélegzetemet hallottam, azt hittem, ott hagyott, aztán lánccsörgést hallottam. A fém baljóslatú összecsapódásait, mely szinte fülsértő volt a néma csendben.

Levette rólam a bűbájt, mire összerezzentem. Kezeimet egy láthatatlan erő az ágytámlához húzta, és egy durva kötél tekeredett rá. A lábammal ugyanez történt. Sejtettem, hogy mi következik, de az első csapás mégis váratlanul ért, mintha lelkem falait akarta volna áttörni, addig folytatva, míg teljesen le nem omlik. Rettenetesen fájt, de beharaptam a számat, és nem adtam ki hangot, amire egy még erősebb ütést kaptam. Ez már egy apró szisszenést váltott ki belőlem. Majd jött a következő és a következő, míg a végén már sikoltottam, majd egyszer csak megszakította, és újra feltette a szeretkezésünk után elhangzott kérdést. „Hol vannak a horcruxaim?" Még mindig nem tudtam a választ. Soha nem mondták el nekem, mert én csak megszereztem őket, Dumbledore pedig elrejtette. Ezt próbáltam megmagyarázni neki, de ő nem hitte el. A számra egy vastag kendő feszült, elvéve minden további magyarázat lehetőségét.

– Most megfizetsz mindenért, te sárvérű fattyú!

Kiáltani akartam, megkérni, hogy ne tegye, de az erőlködéssel csak annyit értem el, hogy a kötelek véresre sebezték a csuklómat. De a szám sem járt jobban. Az anyag durva szálai belevágtak, és hamarosan a kendő is vérben úszott.

Furcsa, cuppogó hangot hallottam, mint amikor valaki saját magát elégíti ki. Tom épp előkészítette magát arra, hogy végleg a földbe döngöljön. Kezdtem beletörődni a sorsomba. Arcomat a párnába fúrtam, és vártam a végső támadást.

De meglepetés ért, mikor éreztem, hogy hátamon összeforrnak a sebek, és a fájdalom is megszűnik. Újra feléledt bennem a remény, hogy Tom végül mégis megbocsát, és újra minden a régi lesz. Meghitt és otthonos, ami annyira boldoggá tett, annyira szükségem volt rá, mert elfeledtetett velem minden rosszat, minden szenvedést. Csak mi ketten léteztünk abban a világban, és a szeretet, mely világokat képes összekötni.

Csatt!

Egy hirtelen csapás szakította meg a szép, álomszerű gondolataimat. Fájdalmasan rándultam össze, de ez persze nem volt neki elég. Durván hatolt belém, felszakítva az érzékeny járatot. Erőtlenül nyögtem fel, ahogy egyre vadabbul mozgott bennem, nem törődve egyre jobban vérző belsőmmel. A lánc is újra lecsapott. Így külsőleg és belsőleg egyszerre szakította fel az egész testemet. Fájt minden. Fájt, ahogy lánc lesújtott, fájt, ahogy a belsőmet rombolta szét. Fájt az elmémben visszhangzó kérdés, melyre akkor sem tudtam volna a választ, ha most rögtön megöl, de még mindig nem hitt nekem, talán soha nem is hitt. Talán az egész kapcsolatunk egy hatalmas hazugság volt, de már nem számított. Már nem. Csak az, hogy velük lehessek, azokkal, akiket szeretek. Lehunytam hát a szemem, és megadtam magamat a végzetemnek.

_De még a vér ködén át Harry meglátott valamit. Egy feketébe öltözött férfit, lebbenő fekete talárban. Az utolsó pillanatban ideért, hogy megmentse őt. Megmentse attól, hogy Voldemort játékának képei közt haljon meg. Két zöld fény vágta el az őt fogva tartó két elme életének fonalát. A fekete ember letérdelt mellé, és a karjába vette._

– _Harry, most már minden rendben lesz. Itt vagyok – hallotta meg az oly vágyott hangot, Perselus Piton hangját._

_A fiú nehézkesen kinyitotta a szemét._

– _Vol… demort? – kérdezte halkan, akadozva._

– _Meghalt. Soha többé nem érhet hozzád._

_Harry egy nevetés és sírás közötti hangot hallatott._

– _Lá… Látom őket, Perselus. R… Ront és Her… Hermionét. Hívnak en… gem…_

_Vért köhögött. Egy pillanatra megszorította Perselus mellkasán a talárt, a zöld szemek egy rövid pillanatra mélyen a sötét szemekbe néztek, majd a teste megvonaglott, és a szemhéjai lecsukódtak. A szorítás engedett a ruhán, majd a fiú egész teste elernyedt Perselus karjai közt._

**Vége**


End file.
